1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ladders and more particularly to a step platform tool and paint container shelf attachment for a ladder.
Ladders are in wide spread use but it is difficult to preform various activities on the ladder and a tradesman, such as a painter, has no means for supporting tools or other utensils while preforming his tasks.
In addition, the rungs, such as are common on aluminum ladders are too narrow to adequately support and balance the user, particularly during long periods of use.
These narrow rungs are uncomfortable to the arch of the foot and diminish the user's balance, therefore, he must prop his knee against an adjacent rung or hold onto one of the ladder uprights for support.
This invention provides a rung supported step platform and utensil support for a workman on a ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent prior patent is believed U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,723, issued July 16, 1991 to Hooten, for Ladder Accessories. This patent discloses a foot plate and a bracket-equipped elongated shaft separately supported by rungs on a ladder and stabilized relative to the ladder by clamps engaging one of the ladder uprights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,075 issued Aug. 18, 1987 to Skaggs for Locking Safety Platform For A Ladder. This patent discloses a foot platform overlying a ladder rung and having fixed upright arms projecting upward from one end of the platform connected with pivoting arms which envelope intermediate portions of an upper rung in locking relation to stabilize the foot platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,659, issued May 1, 1984 to LaChance for Combination Bracket And Adjustable Ladder Tray discloses a pair of rigidly connected parallel rods which horizontally enter the rungs of adjacent upper and lower rungs with one rod projecting laterally of the ladder to support a horizontal tray adjustably positioned angularly relative to the ladder by a thumb screw and slotted arcuate bracket arm.
Numerous other prior art patents for supporting paint containers or other utensils generally disclose U-shaped or L-shaped hooks engaging adjacent upper and lower rungs for supporting the device.
An example of the state-of-the-art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,581, issued Oct. 1, 1991 to Christ, et al for Ladder Supported Holding Tray. This patent features a pair of upper U-shaped hooks attached to and supporting a utensil holding tray which is stabilized by a longitudinally adjustable arm connected with a U-shaped clamp gripping an adjacent lower rung.
This invention is believe distinctive over the above referred to patents by forming a combination ladder rung supported foot plate in turn stabilizing a utensil platform principally supported by a shaft entering one of the ladder rungs.